Back
by aroseforyou
Summary: forwood oneshot* Tyler comes back in 2x17 and overhears Matt's harsh words towards Caroline. Will he explode and remind his "best friend" about his promise to be good to her?


**Is anyone else extremely pissed that Matt betrayed Caroline? I know I am, and so I couldn't help but wonder what it may have been like for Tyler to have made his big **_**comeback **_**during that scene. It would've been so epic! So I just made a little one shot of what I think would've been a great way to bring him back, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stood there, debating with myself, considering other options. A phone call, a letter, I contemplated everything, but it just seemed right to see her in person. A backpack hung on my shoulder as I smiled softly. My hand reached for the knocker of Caroline's front door, but before I could knock a voice stopped me in my tracks. "Just make me forget Caroline!" Surely that wasn't… Matt. I was confused which lead for me to notice that the door was slightly open. My eyebrows knitted together in an angry, suspicious kind of way. I crept into the house. I walked slowly and eventually was in the room with my human best friend and vampire almost lover. I was stunned at the scene that lay before me. Caroline sat on the small cream sofa, salt water smeared across her cheeks bones that glistened from the small ray of sunshine that shone into the living area, looking absolutely distraught, now with bewildered eyes at my sudden presence. Matt on the other hand was some what…different. He stood there in ugly clothes which I found odd. He may not have been able to afford big labels but he still had a decent fashion sense and actually put a little effort into his appearance. A huge vein was throbbing in his neck as he scrolled his eyes up and down my body, breathing out a humourless laugh. I didn't know whether my timing was perfect or awful and honestly I didn't know what to say. A full moon was due in two days and my temper was flickering on and off at unnecessary times. I inhaled oxygen just like Jules had taught me as I felt my blood bubble. Memories from my goodbye to Matt suddenly came flooding to the surface of my memory.<p>

"…_to be honest she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, okay?"_

"_Okay" _

And yet, here he was acting like a complete dick to her. I smiled looking directly at him tilting my head questioningly. He now looked worried, as if when my memories were clearing up so were his. "One thing. I asked you, to do _one_ thing" I was getting pissed now. My finger started to twitch. Jules mentioned something like that. Every wolf knows when their close to exploding, whether it's you sweat, you twitch, you shake. We were all unique as to which one it was. Jules said there was this wolf who threw up when he would explode. He was that impulsive. But for me, it was that my fingers twitched because I never take my anger out verbally, but physically.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Matt whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him and stepped one step closer. Of course he knew what I was talking about.

"I think you do" Did I mention my wisdom has increased a great deal? I may want to beat up Matt for being an ass to Caroline but constantly kept the reality of the situation in the back of my mind…for a specific amount of time. He is my best friend. I repeated mentally.

Matt shook his head. "There are things, you don't know about h-"

"Try me" I cut in. His eyes drifted over to Caroline who was crying a little harder now, starring at me in disbelief.

"She's a freaking vampire man!" Matt shouted. I narrowed my eyes at him as the vein became more noticeable. "She's dead!" He breathed before composing himself. "She's not Caroline anymore" He whispered looking down at the floor. Hm, I wonder if he knew the truth about me he would act this way. Maybe I should tell him. I sighed and raised my eyebrows at his judgmental outrage. "But she's gonna make me forg-"

"Okay, stop calling her 'she'! Her name is Caroline!" I fumed at Matt who looked shocked. He nodded as if he had just come to a very blatant realisation. He laughed another humourless laugh removing his eyes from my face to the floor. "And while she's making you forget maybe she can make you forget this!" I blurted out feeling my fingers twitch again. But the twitching stopped when I felt Caroline's cold hand slip into mine forcing me to look at her. Some black mascara hung under her eyes and her nose was bright red. She sniffled and shook her head.

"Don't, don't add this to everything he's been going through" I pulled my hand out of hers. She seemed hurt by my motion but I ignored it and turned to Matt who looked suspicious. I laughed.

"Everything he's going through? You can't smell the vervain seeping off of his breathe?" I said through gritted teeth. Matt didn't know where to look. I laughed. "He was never planning on _making you forget_" I spat. I smelt the betrayal on him the minute I walked through the door. I had been working on my senses while away with Jules and she had taught me how to sniff out a vampire and also how to sniff out vervain. Then you know that vampires are around. Or something like that. In which case I could smell the vervain from him when he first opened his mouth. I wondered who he was going to feed all the information Caroline has given him back to. The sheriff, my mother or someone from the council, I didn't exactly know. But damn I was pissed alright. He gave me his word to be good to Caroline. He may have thought it meant nothing but it did. It meant a lot.

"Is that true Matt? You've taken vervain and…you were going to lie about and then run off to tell someone everything I've told you…oh my god who were you going to tell?" Caroline exclaimed desperately. She was now walking closer towards him. Matt stepped back as Caroline got closer to him. I saw a tear drop from her eye as he did that. It broke her heart. He folded his arms and clenched his jaw, his features still beholding them vicious narrowed eyes.

"I'm _going _to tell your mother! She's part of some council and I'm going to tell her everything…" He said spitefully.

I zoomed over to him and got him against the wall by the throat causing a picture of a horse to crashing to the floor. Matt groaned at my grip. Our faces were inches apart but I was going to do all the talking.

"I don't think that would be a smart idea because you see, Caroline isn't the only vampire in town and trust me some humans who think they can handle vampires will just end up getting their heads ripped off and it'll be all because of you, do you understand?" I spat. Matt struggled in my hold as he nodded. "Do you?" I repeated.

"Tyler stop!" Caroline yelped behind me.

"Yes I understand" Matt breathed, both of us ignoring her. I nodded and smiled as I dropped him on the floor. He rubbed his neck and cursed as a piece of glass cut through the skin on his left hand.

"Now get the hell out of here" I murmured. Matt snarled as he slowly got up with Caroline's help. He shrugged her away his eyes remaining on my face. Eventually he got to the door and it was just me and Caroline. I smiled at her but rolled my eyes when she folded her arms, pouted her lips and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Your back then" It wasn't I question but a fact. Although a smile never touched her lips. I nodded.

"Yeah" Was all I said. She sighed flipped her curls behind her shoulder. I had missed those beautiful bright curls of hers. Her hair was gorgeous.

"Well good, because you have some serious explaining to do"


End file.
